Guild Bunny
by orchidxstar
Summary: AU Lucy Hearfilia, a famous model has been fired and is now desperate for a job. She sees a flyer to be the new house mother for the once successful Fairy Tail Sorority, but the job isn't what it seems once she meets the misfit group of girls. Can she do the impossible and help the sorority? And what's the deal with the cute clueless Natsu guy? Nalu, Jerza, Gruvia, Gale, and more!


**So I was watching House Bunny the other day and thought it would be cute to do a FT version, only Lucy doesn't work for playboy lol (I figured she had some diginity) But I figured a little background was in order! If you haven't seen House Bunny, I suggest you do its friggan hilar. In this story lucy will be 24, and all the other girls will range from 19-23. So far DEFINITE pairings will be lucyxnatsu, erzaxjellal, juviaxgray, levyxgajeel, (CanaxBooze..jk..but really). I just kept picturing Lucy being super flirty and acting all sexy in front of Natsu to impress him and Natsu just being the oblivious, loveable idiot he is so I shall have fun with that muahaha. If there are any other characters/pairings you wanna see in this let me know and I shall see what I can do! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or House Bunny.**

* * *

**Fired?!**

Lucy Heartfilia. Young, beautiful, rich, and famous. The world was practically hers.

Lucy was a model, and being the perfect mix of cute and sexy she was in high demand. She mostly modeled swimsuits and lingerie, and considered herself quite the sex symbol. For anyone on the outside looking in, she was in every way perfect, leading a perfect life, and in her mind her life was well, _almost_ perfect.

She never thought this was the life she would end up living, and she never thought in a million years she would become this successful, it all just kind of happened after she ran away from home.

Yes, ran away. Lucy had lost her mother at a young age, and lived her life with her father, Jude Heartfilia, a very wealthy business man, so to start she was used to enjoying the finer things in life. The only difference was, her father gave her the things she wanted so she wouldn't bother him, this time she earned what she got, but still, something was off.

She decided it was time to leave after her first year of college. She loved school actually, the people, the experiences, and especially the library where she loved to do her writing, but her major wasn't something she choose, much like everything else in her life. Her father had even arranged who she was to marry once she graduated. She finally realized enough was enough and left. A rep from the modeling agency discovered her in a coffee shop right outside campus one day, and the rest was history.

She learned to adapt to her new lifestyle quickly, so she put down the books and upped the ditziness, often playing the cute dumb blonde act to make it further in the business. In the end, it gave her everything she wanted, money, a luxurious lifestyle, admiration from men and envy from women everywhere, but sometimes she realized this just wasn't her.

She looked at herself in the mirror waiting for the makeup artist to return, was this life really what she wanted? Sure, the lifestyle was more than comfortable and she got more attention that she ever needed, but she still felt lonely. Everyone was fake, no one really wanted to be her friend, they just wanted the perks that came with her friendship. In fact, she felt like her only real friend was her dog Plue, who currently was sleeping at her feet. She then heard a voice urgently shout "LUCY, YOU'RE UP IN 5." She instantly turned on her award-winning smile, something she had become accustomed to doing no matter how she felt, her job was to look pretty after all.

"Just look pretty." She sighed, took one more look in the mirror and got up. She did look good after all, today she was in a bunny costume and between the pink corset, fishnets and bunny ears, she thought she pretty really damn cute.

She stepped onto the set and got right into it, nothing could slow her down. She was a natural. Everyone around her would become instantly mesmerized by her, and she loved the attention.

"Oh Lucy, that's perfect!" The photographer would comment as she switched poses. _Nailed it again. _She smiled, satisfied with herself.

Once she finished, she stepped off set just to notice a few girls from her agency talking quietly and staring at her. One of them made her way towards the blonde.

"Lucy, the boss wanted me to give this to you. I'm _so_ sorry." The girl lied, as she shoved a letter at Lucy.

"What is this about?" She asked, looking at the letter in front of her. The girl didn't respond so she opened it and read it. "I'm being fired?!" _But how?! I'm the company's best model!_ She racked her brain for every possible reason why this could have happened but it just didn't add it. But there it was, with the bosses signature and everything. She felt her heart stop momentarily.

"Oh don't worry, I already packed your bags for you. Goodluck with everything." The other model proclaimed sarcastically and dropped Lucy's suitcase in front of her.

Lucy was on the verge of tears. _What now? _

* * *

Lucy sat out at a bus station, in her bunny outfit._ How pathetic_, she thought as every guy who passed wolf-whistled and every girl shot her a dirty look.

"Oh Plue, what am I going to do?" She started crying, holding her only friend close. "Well I guess I should find somewhere to change first." She got up, wiped the tears from her eyes and picked her suitcase as she made her way to the nearest gas station.

She walked in the store just to find more people staring. There were two girls whispering, a group of boys snickering and pointing to a magazine infront of them, probably pointing to her picture. She didn't know why it was so strange this time, she normally was used to this kind of attention, but now that everything was stripped away from her, she felt more exposed and vulnerable than ever. This time she hated the fact that all eyes were on her.

She finally made it to the end of the store to the bathroom after what felt like the longest walk of shame ever when a flyer caught her eye.

It was a poorly put together flyer, just a piece of paper with the words, "HELP WANTED" in bold letters on the top. _Well I have to start somewhere I guess._

"Looking for a house mother for the Fairy Tail sorority at Magnolia University, must be a woman. If interested, please call this number." Lucy pulled out her phone and dialed the number faster than she could realize what she was doing.

"Hello, Magnolia University admissions office, can I help you?" An old woman unenthusiastically answered the phone.

"Hi! My name is Lucy, and well, I just saw your flyer for the house mother position for the Fairy Tail sorority and was interested!"

"What?" The woman sounded confused. Maybe I dialed the wrong number? She wondered, but suddenly jumped when the woman started yelling.

"PEG, DO YOU KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT THE FAIRY TAIL HOUSE MOTHER JOB?"

"OH, THAT SORORITY, IS THAT STILL A THING?" She could hear another woman yell back.

"I KNOW, I THOUGHT THEY GAVE THAT UP A WHILE AGO, OR AT LEAST THEY SHOULD HAVE. DON'T THEY CALL THEMSELVES A GUILD TOO? BUNCHA NUTJOBS IF YA ASK ME." Both women started laughing, the Peg woman laughed herself into a coughing fit. "PEG, WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT THEM CIGARETTES, I THOUGHT YOU QUIT?" Lucy was over the whole yelling thing and was now just anxious for the answer.

"Sorry doll, yeah I don't know anything about that job. I don't know why they wrote this number down either, but whatever, I'm sure no one else took that job, how old are you?" She asked. Lucy had a feeling 24 wouldn't cut it so she lied. "Uhh, I'm 30."

"Eh, good enough, I'm sure they'll take anything they can get."

"So I got the job?!" Lucy rejoiced. "Yeah, sure kid, have a ball." And with that the woman gave her an address and hung up the phone.

"Oh Plue! This is so exciting!" She exclaimed as she picked up her belongings and made her way into the bathroom to change. She then proceeded out of the gas station with a new confidence that certainly turned heads (along with the mini skirt and 6 inch pumps). _Now this is more like it!_

* * *

"This is the place?" She spoke out loud to herself as she stared at the worn-down house. It could be cute, she thought, or at least maybe it was at some point? She walked up the beaten pathway, trying not to get her stilettos caught in the cracks, little Plue trotting behind her.

"Hello?" She yelled into the house as the door creaked open. It was dark and empty. Is this some sort of trick? She wondered as she stepped in a bit further, but the sound of a television in the next room over caught her attention.

She turned the corner to find a group of girls, very _interesting_ looking girls. One of them, a very stern looking girl with the most vibrant red hair she had ever seen took her gaze off of the television and looked at the woman standing in her house.

"Can I help you?" The girl asked, a mixture of confusion and annoyance in her voice.

"I'm Lucy Heartfillia! I'm your new house mother!" She smiled at the girl. The rest of them glared at her.

_What did I get myself into? _She thought as she sighed.

* * *

**Next chapter we meet the girls! Thanks for reading, let me know what you guys think! **


End file.
